The Academy
by tomboyphoenix
Summary: Pavel is attacked and is found by his friend and roommate, a doctor is sent for and McCoy turns up, revelations are made and lives are changed forever. WARNING this is a slash story M/M, if you don't like these then please don't read this, there is mention of beatings and male rape.


The academy 

This is my first attempt at a Star Trek story, I decided it would be best to add my own characters where I did because it allowed me to set the story better, anyway I hope you like it.  
This is a revised version of a story I posted before, I have read many stories on the same site and they have more graphic details than I have used, I have removed song lyrics and reworded sections that needed expanding.

* * *

When Jules woke up with Leonard McCoy curled around his body he was a little surprised at first before remembering what had happened the night before. Everything had started with his Pasha, Jules had known Pavel Chekov for almost 2 years, they had arrived at the academy together and were both on fast track programs. Their courses were different because Chekov was going to be navigator it was all he'd ever wanted to be, and Jules was unusual, he was now well into his second course as he'd completed the advanced engineering courses with ease and now he was training to be a doctor, he'd always been good with his hands and full of compassion, if anybody was in trouble he would help them no matter who they were he wasn't prejudiced, but if you were the bad guy he wouldn't hesitate to put you away once he'd fixed you up.

They had been sharing a room ever since they arrived which meant that when Pavel stumbled into the room with a torn uniform and bruises already forming on his pale body Jules was there to check him over and comfort him. Both of them were aware of some of the reasons Pavel got targeted and they knew that they couldn't do a lot about it, Pavel couldn't change who he was or what he was and they knew people would always find reasons to hate him if they wanted to, nothing they could do would ever stop Pavel from being a genius, able to come up with some of the most challenging equations Jules had ever seen and prove that they worked. He'd had his work published in science journals and Jules was so proud of him for that, however those things made Pavel a target, he was so small and young he stood no chance against the enormous thugs which cornered him almost daily to beat the shit out of him when he walked back from classes. They were normally just jealous that this child could do everything except fight back, beating him to a pulp made them feel better knowing that they could do something he couldn't. These weren't the only reasons Pavel got attacked but they were the main ones, things got worse when the bullies found out that Pavel was gay, it was something he'd never made a big thing out of before, he knew it wasn't right for him to be targeted for being who he was but by himself he wasn't strong enough physically to fight them off, mentally he blocked out as much as he could but his nightmares came nightly and they were getting worse.

Jules had come back to their rooms the night before and found Pavel cowering in the corner, his trousers were torn and Jules could see the blood on the floor around him, he knew instantly what had happened and he called for a fully trained doctor to come to their rooms, kneeling down next to Pavel all he wanted to do was make him better, to keep him safe and to keep on loving him the way he always had. He looked into Pavel's eyes and told him that none of it was his fault and that he loved him so damn much, Pavel blinked before he answered him.

"Jules? Why do these things keep happening to me? I don't understand; please tell me I want to know."

"Pasha, my darling darling Pasha, I can only tell you theories I can't give you facts, I don't know how anyone could want to hurt you the way these people do day after day and now this, this isn't acceptable no human or alien should be allowed to do this to anyone."

"Jules please tell me you theories, please talk to me."

Jules pulled Pavel into his arms a little he couldn't stop himself he knew what Pavel thought was going through his mind but it wasn't true.

"Ok, my theories are as follows, number one you get beaten regularly because you are small and can't defend yourself to a high degree and are therefore overpowered by lesser men with lower intelligence levels who can't cope with how smart you are. Number two jealously is an ugly word but seems to go with theory one so we'll use it here, they are jealous of you for being so smart and so young that they think that bullying you will make them better than you at something and number three, well number three is probably the worst because it's the one that hurts the most."

"How do you mean? What is your last theory? Please tell me I need to know if there is something I can do about it to stop this from happening again, Jules please tell me."

"Ok Pasha my sweet darling from the motherland, my sweet innocent genius boy, if I tell you please don't think that it's something you can change because I know it can't be changed, before I came to Starfleet I was ashamed because of who I was, I tried to change myself and couldn't so I gave up on myself, I don't want you to go through the same thing if I tell you."

"What is it? Please tell me your last theory, please Jules let me know what made you feel shame towards yourself, I will not tell anyone else, please tell me."

"Ok, I was ashamed because I grew up in a God fearing community and was always told that men laying with men was wrong, that those who did would burn in the fires of hell for all eternity, that birds would peck my soul and my skin would be stripped from my body slowly while I was conscious and could feel it, every second of it the slow painful torture, for a long time I didn't want to believe it, how could something that felt so right be so wrong? It was when I was 27 and drinking in a bar in Iowa that I came across Jim Kirk, we got talking and he made me realize just what was wrong with that statement. I had never been much of a believer in God at any point in my life I was more ashamed to become who I knew I was because I was scared of other people's opinions. Jim did the one thing nobody else had ever done; he talked to me and told me there was nothing wrong with me, that a lot of people were gay and happy. Pasha the third theory is that they do this to you because you had the courage to come out as gay and they don't like it, they are homophobic and see you as something so much less than you really are."

"Jules, why do they think I'm a lesser person, I have done nothing to them, they seek me out not the other way around, I have no interest in them so why do they have to do these things to me?"

Jules wrapped his arms a little tighter around his friend and kissed his forehead.

"Pasha, I don't know what their problem is, maybe they are products of an overly religious upbringing and believe that they can beat your homosexuality from you with regular beatings, but I'm gonna guess they are just bullies and now we need to get this sorted, you cannot continue to live like this, I love you Pasha, you are my best friend, seeing you hurt like this is tearing me up inside because I want it to stop so badly but I can't be with you the whole time, not during lessons or most of the day because we have different schedules. I want to keep you safe but the only way we can do that is to report this, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I know this but I am scared, what if something goes bad and they are let out, what if they say that I wanted this to happen?"

"Pasha? Did you want this to happen to you?"

Pavel found that he couldn't hold back his tears anymore as he answered his friend.

"No I didn't"

"Did you tell them to stop?"

"Yes"

"Did they continue even when you told them not to?"

"Yes, they wouldn't stop, it hurt so much but they wouldn't stop, they hurt me inside then beat me more so I couldn't fight back. I just wanted them to stop and to leave me alone."

"Pasha, a doctor will be here in a minute or two and I'm going to show them the photo's we've taken, alright? They need to know what's been going on for so long to you. I understand that you are scared and I will stay with you through the whole process of your examination, I may have to sit away from you but I will still be here in the room with you."

Still crying Pavel nodded, "Alright, do you know the doctor who will come here?"

"Pasha I know the doctors who are on call tonight and they are all good people, they can all do their jobs and I have faith in their skills to help you, but there is one doctor I really hope is sent because he will help us to fight for justice until the end."

Jules couldn't help but smile as he thought about the man he hoped would be sent to help them.

"His name is McCoy, he can seem a little grumpy at times but that is mainly just a show he puts on for the others, he is a good man and he has morals, he won't judge you because of what has happened to you, he will understand if you are scared or ashamed, he has a lot of compassion and really does care."

Seeing Jules smiling Pavel sniffed back his tears, he could tell that his friend really thought highly of the other doctor so he must have been good.

"Ok, let us hope he is the one who comes to help."

They sat in silence until the doctor's override code was punched in on the panel outside their door allowing access to be granted, Jules kept hold of Pavel until the doctor spoke.

"Jules? What's been going on?"

As soon as Jules heard Len's voice he couldn't help but smile again as he turned to face him.

"Len, thank god you came, this is my friend Pavel, I came home and found him like this, Len he's been attacked before but never raped until now, he's in a real bad way and I know I don't have the skills to sort this out."

"Alright, now then Pavel we are going to have to get you onto a bed or something off of the floor so that I can examine you, do you think you are going to be able to stand up for me or will you need help, please don't be afraid to say you can't get up or you are scared I understand that things like this have long lasting effects and that as you are already shaking you may be a little unsteady."

Using his sleeve Pavel wiped his eyes before answering the doctor.

"Thank-you doctor I think that I might need assistance, my body feels too numb to move right now and I want to get better."

"Ok, Jules can you help me to get him onto one of the beds it doesn't matter which one, Pavel I'm going to perform a standard rape kit on you, now if while I'm checking you over you feel uncomfortable at all for any reasons I want you to know that if you tell me to stop I will, I know how invasive this procedure can be but please trust me I'm not doing this to hurt you, I want to help you, alright?"

Pavel knew that this doctor was a good man he could just tell and nodded before answering his question.

"Alright, would it be ok for Jules to stay with me I would feel a lot happier if he was here."

Dr McCoy could tell that the kid was in need of some sort of comfort and really didn't mind if Jules stayed to help, smiling he did his best to re-ashore Pavel that he wouldn't have to be alone with a stranger after his ordeal.

"Sure kid he can stay, but he can't perform any of the examination."

"I understand I would just feel more comfortable if he could take my mind off of everything, like he normally does when I am upset."

Jules knew what Pavel was asking from him and found that the thought of singing in front of the one guy he really liked was embarrassing.

"Pasha, if I sing to you now it might put Len off and I don't want to do that."

"Please sing for me Jules, will you sing if the doctor says it is alright?"

Pavel looked at McCoy and he couldn't help but smile when he noticed how pink Jules was going.

"Sure it's alright kid, I doubt his voice will put me off we've worked together before and I think I can cope."

"Thank-you doctor, Jules please sing something soothing and comforting like you normally do."

Jules couldn't help but scowl at the other doctor and mutter under his breath as he helped him to move Pavel.

"Yeah thanks doctor, let's get him off the floor then I'll sing something while you work, how the hell do I let myself get talked into singing when I really don't want to?"

Together McCoy and Jules helped Pavel to lie on his bed, they took his torn uniform off of him and photographed his body before Jules sat on his own bed and started to sing quite an old song he knew by heart. He had always found he sang better with his eyes closed so that's what he did, his voice was stronger than he'd thought it would be.

Jules knew that Pavel liked the song Stand by me a lot which was why he chose it as his first song, he wanted Pavel to feel comfortable so picked his songs carefully, as soon as he got to the end he paused for a second or two then started to sing another song that he knew from past experiences would calm Pavel. There were several he could choose from but decided to go for his own favorites.

He was fully aware that both sides now was normally sung by a woman but he liked it, the tune could get stuck in his head for hours and it never bothered him, when he finished he sneaked a peak at Pavel who was looking less agitated than he should have been then he closed his eyes again and started to sing another song he enjoyed singing.

Jules had never sung any bowling for soup songs to Pavel before but he thought it was quite a fitting song; he'd always loved their song Friends O' Mine and as he wasn't sure he'd get the chance to sing it again anytime soon so he'd decided singing it for Pavel and Len would be quite fitting. When he'd finished the song he opened his eyes and looked straight at Dr McCoy, he had always liked Len and although he was singing for Pavel he decided to keep his eyes on the doctor as he sang the next song.

He'd deliberately changed the words of Dream Lover just like he always did when he sang it, as he watched Len at work he could tell that he was concentrating hard on checking Pavel over but the fact that his ears had started to go pink made Jules smile, he knew that Len was listening to every word he was singing and it made up his mind for him, he decided to flirt through his choice in songs after all when was he ever going to get another chance like that to serenade the one guy he really liked at the academy. He kept his eyes open and sang the next song quietly.

Pavel smiled when Jules finished the song he had always liked the way the song made him feel, Jules knew it would start to work its magic soon, it always made him sleepy and Jules could see his eyes were starting to drift shut. Smiling Jules decided that the best song to follow How do I live was one he knew would send his Pasha to sleep with nice images in his head, he took a moment to compose himself then he started to sing again.

Before Jules finished the song he noticed Pavel's eyes close completely and knew that he was sleeping peacefully like he always did, smiling openly for a moment Jules decided that it was now or never and looked straight into Len's eyes as he sang his last song.

When Jules finished singing he looked at Len and smiled, he'd finished his examination of Pavel about half way through the song.

"So, how is he?"

Len couldn't help but blush as he answered his question.

"Um, yeah I've got some semen samples whoever did this wasn't smart enough to use protection, he's torn up pretty bad down there so he's gonna be in pain for a while, I'll leave some cream he'll need to apply it to the tear at least 4 times a day for about a week or until the pain goes and he's healed."

"Thank-you Len, do you need help filling out the paperwork? I have all his details."

Still blushing he smiled as he spoke to his friend.

"Sure I'd like that, shall we sit at the desk and get this over with then I can get on with the hard part."

Jules was a little anxious when he nodded at Len, he knew the truth was all going to come out and that it was going to make him look bad.

"Ok but I'll warn you now this bit is going to be quite hard and I don't want you to flip out, it won't do any good if you do, I don't want you to get in trouble."

Len could tell that something was up but he had no idea what it was.

"Why? What's the big bit of news that's going to shatter my morals and make me flip out?"

Sighing Jules answered him, "Well, its Pavel's age, I mean it's obvious that he's young, but it's just how young that is going to be the issue."

"How do you mean?"

Jules couldn't look at his friend as he sighed and explained to him just how bad the situation was.

"Len, Pavel is a special kid he's on a fast track program because he's a genius, because of that he gets beaten regularly, he is too young to be at the academy and that's why he's targeted."

"Wait a minute, just how old is he?"

"Len, he just turned 16 last week."

To say that McCoy was pissed was an understatement anger flared in his face as he tried not to shout at the man standing in front of him.

"16? You're telling me this kid gets beaten regularly and this is the first time you've done something about it, what kind of doctor are you? No scratch that what kind of friend are you? He's 16 how could you let this happen to him?"

Finding that his voice was about to break and that he was closer to tears than he really wanted to be Jules found himself almost whispering his reply.

"I'm sorry, but I did what he asked me to do, you don't know how often I've tried to put in the calls to get this sorted only to have Pavel turn around and stop me, in a way I'm just glad this didn't happen when I wasn't here. I hate that this happens to him but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes there is; you can file reports, do tests, examine evidence, why would you say that he is your friend then say you can't help him?"

Everything had been building up over the last 24 hours and Jules finally broke down in tears, he'd thought Len was being cruel on purpose because of what he'd just told him, he didn't even take into consideration that he didn't know what had happened to him.

"Don't you know? Didn't you hear? Len, I got my papers, I've been posted to some damn warship, and I can't do anything to help him anymore because I'm being shipped off tomorrow."

Len couldn't believe what he was hearing, he'd been prepared to shout at Jules and question his loyalties, but now he had no idea what was going on, he was shocked by the news.

"You gotta be kidding me, I know they're desperate for people but you aren't even fully qualified."

"Maybe not as a doctor but as an engineer I'm about as qualified as they come around here." Shaking his head Jules whispered the last few words, "I don't want to go."

"Why don't you want to go? Which ship is it?"

Wiping his eyes a little Jules sighed before telling him everything.

"It's the Starling Len, I've been put on the fucking Starling, I'm never going to see earth again, engineers don't make it back to earth on that damn ship, I might make it to a colony but I'm never going to get back to earth and even if I did it wouldn't be for 15 years, it's a fucking prison sentence and the worst thing about it is I signed on for this."

Len couldn't believe what he was hearing, "No, no, no, no, no this can't be happening, it can't, it just can't, why didn't you tell me?"

Jules sniffed back his tears again, "I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess I thought you'd have known seeing as how you're doing my physical tomorrow morning, I only found out yesterday that I'd been picked as a replacement for Scotty because he wasn't fit for duty."

"Does Pavel know?"

"Yes, he was the one who had to bring the orders to me, I'm gonna miss him I really am, he may be a kid but he's one of the best friends I've got here or anywhere else for that matter. I love him like a kid brother and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him, well nothing except for one thing."

"What won't you do for him?"

Jules was shocked, "Len, I'm not into kids I may be gay but I'm not going to rob from the cradle to find a compliant lover, Pavel knows that I love him to bits but he also knows that I won't have sex with him because I'm not attracted to him, he will always be the shy lonely 14 year old boy I was told I was going to be sharing a room with 2 years ago when we got here." Jules sighed "There is only one person I'm gonna miss more than my Pasha and that's you."

"What do you mean? Why would you miss me more than Pavel if he is your best friend?"

"Len, for a smart guy you are a bit slow sometimes, I'm gonna miss you more because I'm in love with you, I just guess I never had the courage to tell you and now is either the perfect timing or too damn late."

McCoy said nothing as he looked into Jules' eyes, he could see the pain he was in and he felt guilty, how could he have known that by saving one friend he was going to be condemning another, he'd signed Scotty off as too ill to work because he was his friend and he didn't want to lose him to that god awful ship, but now that he knew who had replaced him he could feel his heart beginning to break, he'd always loved Jules but had never plucked up the courage to do or say anything about it and now it was too damn late.

There was sadness in his voice when he spoke, "Jules?"

Jules was still trying to stop the tears and sniffed again before answering, "Yeah?"

"I don't want you to go; I want you to stay here with me."

Jules wasn't sure what he was hearing, "I don't understand, why you would want me to stay?"

Len could stop himself from laughing, "Jules, for a smart guy you can be a bit slow sometimes, I don't want you to go because I'm in love with you."

Jules was still confused, "Really? Do you really mean that?"

Laughing again Len smiled, "Yes, I really mean it, do you want me to prove it to you?"

Jules nodded before answering, "Yes please."

Still smiling Len stepped closer to Jules, "I'd hoped you'd say that."

Len pulled Jules into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips and when Jules responded by running his tongue over his lips he couldn't help but smile, as he ran his hand down Jules' back and onto his bum Len felt the warmth that was growing in the pit of his stomach start to spread to the rest of his body, he wanted nothing more than to spend his whole night discovering his new lovers body but the urgency with which Jules' hands were starting to discard their clothes and the almost painful erection inside his pants told him that this was going to be happening very soon.

As soon as they were naked Jules smiled at Len and without saying a word led him over to his bed. Laying down they kissed while their hands discovered each other's bodies, when Jules reached across into his top drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube he asked Len to prepare him, he wanted to feel him inside him. Smiling Len took the lube and spread a little over three of his fingers while Jules lay down on his back and watched him, when Len slid his first finger inside him Jules pulled Len down and kissed him passionately.

Len knew what he was doing and added more fingers when he needed to, when he angled his fingers and made contact with his prostate Jules couldn't stop himself from gasping and pressing himself against Len's body. Nobody else had ever had that effect on him, just by preparing him Len had almost made him come already. It didn't take long for Jules to stop Len from doing what he was doing, smiling and panting slightly he told him that he was ready.

Len nodded and was reaching for a condom when Jules stopped him, he kissed him then told him that he wanted to feel him inside of him not a shrink wrapped sausage. Len smiled and kissed him as he lined himself up with Jules and slid himself inside a little way, he could feel the tight warmth surrounding him as Jules relaxed his muscles and wrapped a leg around him as a sign to start moving.

The pleasure that both of them experienced was like nothing either of them had felt before, each time Len thrust forward into him Jules couldn't help squeezing his legs tighter around his body as he tried to hold off from cumming until he was sure Len was ready too, it didn't take long at all for both of them to wish they'd been doing that for the last 2 years instead of drinking together and talking about Jim.

Less than 10 minutes after they started they both came together, determined not to wake Pavel they had bitten each other to muffle their cries as they rode out their orgasms. When Len slid out of Jules he couldn't stop himself from just looking at the man beneath him, Jules had so much love in his eyes for him that Len couldn't stop smiling as he lay down with him.

Jules smiled as his man lay down next to him and started to kiss his neck, he closed his eyes as Len's mouth made its way to his shoulder stopped momentarily at the juncture to leave a small love bite before carrying on down over his chest to lick up his cum as it shone on his torso, he could tell that it was turning Jules on as he could see him getting hard and it gave him an idea, he didn't want Jules to go but he might not get away with signing another friend off as sick unless they genuinely were ill, however the Starling's crew was made up of individuals who had little or no family of any sort, Jules fitted into that category because he refused to acknowledge his parents, there were two ways he could keep him off of the Starling the 1st was if they could prove he had a spouse who would suffer from the loss of their partner and the 2nd was if they could prove to a high court that they were needed somewhere else or taking another course which was more beneficial in the long run than going as what they were trained for.

When Len looked up into Jules' eyes he didn't even think before speaking.

"Marry me?"

Jules smiled and ran his hands through Len's hair before answering him.

"Oh Len, are you sure you know what you're asking me to do?"

Len covered Jules' body with his own before kissing him softly on the lips.

"I'm sure, you are the love of my life, nobody else has ever come close to making me feel the way you do and I was married before to a right cow."

Smiling Jules ran his hand down Len's back and stopped just above his bum, he looked into his eyes and noticed the way they seemed to shine when he looked at him.

"Alright, but it'll have to be soon, there's only a couple of hours left to put in the request to take me off the crew list."

When he heard Jules' last comment a thought struck Len it wasn't a good one but it was something he had to know, he struggled to keep the concern out of his voice when he asked Jules about his physical.

"Jules, would your physical have fallen inside the cut-off point?"

Tears came to his eyes when Jules shook his head.

"No, I tried to get an earlier appointment but I was told that you weren't available, nobody else was either."

Len wiped the tears from Jules' face with his thumbs; he had to bite back his own tears before he could talk.

"Who turned you away? Who told you I wasn't available?"

Half laughing Jules told him, "Nurse Chapel turned me away, even though she knew about the Starling she still turned me away."

Len couldn't speak so he just nodded, he knew that Christine had a thing for him and guessed that she'd figured out how they felt about each other. But that wasn't important right now and he would have words with her later, he leant forward and kissed Jules again before getting off of him and going to get dressed. Jules caught the clothes Len tossed at him.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we've got a Chaplin to see about a marriage ceremony."

Jules didn't need telling twice as he scrambled into his black officers uniform, as he'd already graduated once he got to wear which uniform he wanted and he'd made up his mind that morning to wear blacks as a sort of mourning for himself.

Len had to admit that Jules was fucking gorgeous dressed in his blacks, he'd been watching him half of the day but wouldn't admit it. As soon as they were both dressed they took each other's hand and ran down the corridor and out of the building, there was a small chapel in the grounds not too far from the accommodation blocks, they knew that the Chaplin was almost always there and that as he was gay himself and married to a certain Captain Pike he should have no trouble performing the ceremony.

They walked quietly into the chapel and listened as Andrew finished saying the last prayer of the evening, there was a small group of individuals sitting close to the front and as they filed out past them Jules recognized a couple of his friends, they said nothing but did stop and wait behind Jules and Len, they could tell something big was going down and wanted to be a part of it. When the chapel was practically empty Jules and Len walked up to Andrew, Jules smiled as Len spoke.

"Andrew, we were wondering if you'd be able to marry us, we're sort of in a hurry."

The Chaplin smiled at them, "What took the pair of you so long to get together, of course I'll perform the ceremony, follow me."

Still smiling he led them to the front and called Christopher through from the vestry with the marriage book and scanner, the first thing Pike did was smile before scanning their palms with the scanner before scanning their eyes, they needed to be recorded so that they could be updated in the federation database. As soon as the scans were complete Andrew turned to them and smiled as they said their vows to each other, in the presence of a small group of their friends and in the eyes of the federation they were married. The last thing they needed to do was sign the marriage book, Len signed it first and smiled with Jules as he signed it Lieutenant Jules J. McCoy, as soon as the pen left the page a message from Admiral Archer himself popped up on a small screen congratulating the two of them for finally getting it together.

"Well done boys, may I be amongst the first to wish you all the luck in the universe with your marriage, can I also just say it took you long enough to get together, everybody has been waiting for over a year for you two to wise up and do something like this, now that you finally have I'll be damned if I'm going to let anything come between you, I mean that."

They both answered together, "Thank-you sir that means a lot to us."

When he signed off they turned back to Andrew who held out their certificate to them.

"I know you two can make this work, heck everybody can see that you two were made for each other."

Captain Pike stood next to his husband and smiled as they watched as Jules and Len kissed each other with so much passion they thought they'd never come up for air. Pike smiled as he handed them the license he'd filled out with their names on about a year ago.

"Just to prove how much we believed you'd finally get together we had this filed 11 months ago, it's the standard form all couples need to fill in before they can get married in the chapel, this is your copy it was automatically updated when you were scanned. Good luck and congratulations."

The newlyweds hugged everybody before leaving the chapel and going to the medical unit, they had 2 hours to get their request formally in so Len decided to do Jules' physical now and add his findings to the plea.

They walked past Nurse Chapel holding hands and wearing matching wedding rings, both silver with tribal patterns, she didn't say anything she just watched as Len undressed Jules and started to examine him, it didn't take long for the scanner to start flashing showing that there was a problem, Jules almost jumped out of his skin when Jim Kirk walked up behind him and placed a cold hand on his shoulder, Kirk looked at the scanner and smiled.

"Hey Bones man congratulations; you've managed to get one of the only hermaphrodites at the academy up the duff."

Jules had never known that he had a functioning womb; it was a rare thing nowadays, after so many men died in childbirth parents had been warned about the problems from birth, this had resulted in many of the children going into surgery to have their wombs removed. Jules guessed his parents had never entertained the idea of going to a doctor to mess with one of their precious god's creations; finally he was glad of their religion, for once it may just have saved him.

Len wanted to be sure so he took blood and urine samples before scanning him with different scanners, each result was the same Jules was pregnant, they were both surprised at how little time it had taken as they'd only fucked once, when they told Kirk he laughed at them before giving them an explanation.

"Dudes, you've fucked at least 3 times to my knowledge."

Neither of them could remember ever having sex before that evening so Kirk decided to enlighten them.

"Ok well I walked in on you at New Years, that was awkward, then there was Valentine's Day, that was interesting and finally there was Easter, I could have done without seeing that to be fair. Anyway look on the bright side depending on how far along you are you could be daddies very soon."

Len sat down next to Jules and held onto him tightly for a couple of minutes before asking Kirk to go and get Dr Beck for them, they needed to perform another scan on Jules' body to find out just how pregnant he was. Kirk ran out of the room smiling and returned moments later with the other doctor, Dr Beck didn't say anything he just got straight down to business setting up a scan and an ultra sound scanner, Jules lay down and held onto Len's hand as cold gel was spread on his abdomen and then the relative quietness was filled with a steady heartbeat, Jules closed his eyes until Len kissed him and told him to look at the screen. Taking a deep breath Jules looked and saw their baby for the first time, from the current stage of development they all agreed that New Years and Easter were out and that it had been conceived on Valentine's Day. Smiling all 4 men watched the screen as the baby moved a little, Jules looked confused so Dr Beck asked him what was wrong.

"How come I've never noticed that I have a baby growing inside me? Surely I should have felt something, I didn't even know about having a womb."

"Well, one possible reason you didn't realize or feel anything is because your womb is higher in your body than many other peoples, and as a consequence any movement you felt could have been mistaken for a stomach condition or something along those lines."

Len thanked his friend and got him to write down his findings in a report and sign it so that he could send it to the appeal board; they had one heck of a bargaining tool to play with now. Kirk sat with Jules and waited while Len and Dr Beck did the paperwork and put in the call which could either save him or condemn him.

McCoy sat next to Beck and spoke when he needed to, Admirals Archer, Tucker and Masterson looked over the medical reports, the marriage certificate and any other details they'd provided, when they looked at the scan it was all it took to seal the deal, they would never send a pregnant woman out on that sort of assignment so they made up their minds that in all fairness they couldn't send a pregnant male out on one either. Admiral Masterson got up first he congratulated the doctors on pleading their case well, then he congratulated McCoy on becoming a husband and father again, finally he walked out of the room mumbling about damn engineers making his job hell. The others watched until he'd gone then Archer and Tucker got up and filed the signed and countersigned exception forms before telling McCoy to go back to his husband and prepare themselves for the damn awkward questions others were going to ask.

Len found Jules with Pavel curled around him in their room, the younger man was asleep but his cheeks were tear stained and puffy, Len kissed Jules and asked him what was wrong with Pavel.

"Len he woke up when we'd gone and thought we were ashamed of him because of what had happened, I just got him back to sleep and now I can't move so come down here and give me a proper kiss, are you still on duty?"

Len kissed Jules like he was the only thing in the world before nodding.

"Yeah I'm still on call but that doesn't mean that I can't lie down with you for a little while and give you the good news, which is, you no longer have to go to war on the Starling, they couldn't send a pregnant person to war on any ship but especially not that one."

"Oh Leonard McCoy you wonderful, wonderful man I love you so much, hold me would you? I haven't told Pavel anything yet I had enough trouble convincing him that I'd been getting a physical when we left him before."

"He looks so peaceful, Jules? How often do you have to sleep like this? I mean it can't be all that comfortable for you can it?"

"You're right it isn't that comfy but it does help Pavel to sleep and after some of the shit he goes through I don't mind doing it, it's the singing him to sleep that gets to me the most."

"You have a wonderful singing voice, so why not use it for a good reason?"

Jules smiled then answered, "Because my darling husband it hurts my throat about half the time, it can take a lot of songs to comfort him some nights but I'd never refuse him, it's one of the only ways he'll let me help him."

"Wow, the kid must be stubborn, stupid or a glutton for punishment, nobody should pass up offers of help from you." Len kissed Jules' neck" You are too damn cute you know that?"

Jules couldn't stop the small laugh from escaping from his mouth, "Len stop doing that I don't want to wake Pavel, and to answer your first question, he's a little from column A, a little from column B and a little from column C or more commonly known as a Russian teenager, the answer to your second question is I'd have to be cute to get a gorgeous man like you, I'm not sure my personality would win through by default so supplementing it with my fabulous body, massive sex drive and beautiful face seemed like the best way to go."

"Massive sex drive?"

"Oh yeah I have one of those, you will be well and truly screwed, in a good way, both before and after our baby is born."

Len continued kissing Jules' neck for a moment then moved on to his ear, "I can hardly wait" he smiled at the thoughts that were entering his mind.

"I know I can feel you pressing in my side" Jules found himself smiling," I really wish we'd done this when we first met, I fucking love you. Len? Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure what do you want?"

"Would you mind letting go of my cock unless you're going to do something with it?"

Len couldn't stop the playful grin which spread over his face as he thought about what Jules had just said and when he answered his question.

"I'd love to do something with it, so just lie still and try not to move."

Jules smiled when he noticed the glint in his husband's eye, "Is that a challenge I hear Dr McCoy?"

Len was grinning when he confirmed the challenge, "Why I believe it is Lieutenant McCoy, now don't move or you'll wake Pavel."

Len slid down the bed so that his face was level with the bulge in Jules' pants, smiling he ran his face over it taking joy in the fact that he made Jules' body stiffen slightly. Running his hands up Jules' leg and up onto the zipper he kissed the bulge before opening his trousers to reveal his boxers, he looked up into Jules' eyes as he slipped his hand inside and stroked his cock. Jules wanted to move but forced himself to stay still; he really didn't want to wake Pavel up and have to explain why a certain doctor was giving him a blow job.

Slipping his boxers down slightly Len licked the tip of Jules' cock before running his tongue down the shaft and back to the tip, using his tongue he drew circles on the sensitive head before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Len used his tongue to stimulate the head while he fondled Jules' balls and could tell that he was getting close to cumming, his breathing became shallower as he grabbed hold of him with his free hand.

Len was impressed with his self control when he came hard into his mouth he didn't make a sound or any significant movement with his body. Len swallowed everything then licked Jules' cock clean before pulling his boxers back into place, doing his zipper back up and kissing him all the way back up to his mouth.

"Wow, you can do that again whenever you like, you don't even need to ask."

Len smiled, "So you liked it then?"

Jules couldn't stop grinning, "Liked is not the word, I fucking love you" he sighed," I want you so badly right now, would you mind holding me all night and then taking tomorrow off so we can spend some quality time together."

Len kissed his neck again, "I'd love to, in fact there's something I'd like you to do for me."

Smiling Jules knew that he wouldn't be able to deny his Len anything, "Anything, just ask I'd do anything for you and you can do almost anything to me, trust me I'll let you know beforehand if it's something I don't want you to do."

Nodding Len smiled, "I understand and I don't want to hurt you or anything like that, I was just wondering if you would cum inside me, I've never been taken before."

Jules had never heard anything so sweet, "Come here" Jules kissed Len then told him just how much he meant to him," You are a wonderful guy and as you are now mine I just want you to know that I have been dreaming about your arse since I caught you in the showers without a towel on in the first week we got here, I would like nothing more than to do so much to your entire body and letting me be your first means so much to me. You will enjoy it trust me on that one."

"Oh I do trust you, I love you so much, I wish you weren't needed here."

Jules didn't want to wake Pavel so whispered his reply, "You're not the only one, and if you're going to keep rubbing that there it's going to get uncomfortable here in the middle."

Len whispered his reply in his ear, "Ok how about you lend me a hand or maybe turn over a little and lose your trousers."

Smiling Jules kept his voice low as he answered him, "How about you go to the bathroom and sort yourself out while I try to get my arm out from under Pavel."

"Ok" Len kissed his neck again and then his lips before wishing him luck and leaving the room.

Jules smiled and watched his Len leave the room before touching Pavel's cheek.

"Pavel?"

Pavel woke slowly and rubbed his eyes before turning to his friend, "Jules? What's wrong, have I done something I shouldn't have?"

Jules couldn't help but smile at his innocence, "No pasha you've done nothing wrong, I just need to have my arm back and I need to go to the bathroom."

Pavel smiled at his friend before apologizing, "Oh, ok, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you again I didn't mean to, I just couldn't help myself, your voice makes me feel relaxed and happy."

Stroking his hair Jules smiled, "I know sweetheart and I don't mind singing to you or holding you, but there is something big I need to tell you, and please don't judge me for it."

Pavel couldn't help but feel a little shocked, "I would never judge you for anything you are my friend and I love you like a brother, to me you are family and I do not judge my family, please tell me what you need to say."

Knowing that there wouldn't be a better time Jules smiled and told Pavel his news, "Well you know when I said I went to get my physical earlier, I went to the chapel first and got married to Len."

"That is great news, I am so very happy for you."

"Thank-you, that's not all the news I have though. After the ceremony I had my physical and we found out that I am a hermaphrodite and that I am pregnant."

"Wow, that is wonderful news, who is the father?"

"The baby is Lens, turns out we had sex a couple of times in the last few months, the sweet thing is from the stage of development we were able to establish that I got pregnant on valentine's day."

Grinning Pavel congratulated his friend, "That is fabulous news, does this mean you are no longer leaving on the Starling?"

Smiling Jules nodded, "I got the good news from Len a little while ago when he came in, it was just after I got you to sleep."

Pavel looked around the room, "So where is he now? Did he have to leave to go back to work?"

Jules couldn't help but grin and look towards the bathroom door. "No, he didn't go back to work but he is busy and I'd very much like to go and help him, if you don't object?"

Pavel caught on quick and grinned, "Why would I object? He makes you happy, now go and see your wonderful doctor while I sleep some more, I'm feeling incredibly tired right now."

Jules gave Pavel a goodnight kiss on the head, "Thank-you Pasha, I hope that you will know happiness like this one day, please don't give up hope, before we came here both me and Len had given up on love now look at us, in less than 5 months we are going to be daddies and we are happy, you deserve to be happy too, you know that right?"

Pavel knew that what Jules said was true and found himself nodding before he replied, "Yes I know that, now go and help your doctor he may require assistance" he smiled "Goodnight Jules."

Jules smiled back, "Goodnight Pasha."

Jules walked over to the bathroom door removing parts of his uniform as he walked, he was wearing just his trousers when he opened the door and slipped inside, Len was perched on the side of the tub stroking his cock with his eyes closed when Jules placed his hand on top of his and kissed him softly on the lips. Lens eyes sprang open at the kiss and he smiled when he let Jules take over stroking his cock. They kissed continuously until Len came in his hand then Jules walked over to the shower pulling his uniform trousers off as he went, turning to Len he asked him to join him and waited for his reply, which was a smile and the fast removal of all his clothes before stepping over to Jules, taking him in his arms and stepping under the fast flow of warm water together.

Pavel lay on his bed smiling as he listened to the noises coming from the bathroom, he had known for a long time that Jules had a thing for Dr McCoy, it was obvious to anyone with eyes, he had often watched them checking each other out when they thought nobody was looking, it was really sweet and he was glad that they'd found each other, after everything bad that had been happening lately it was nice to see that sometimes something good could happen. It gave him hope that he'd find love one day, he didn't know when that would be but he couldn't wait, if he was half as happy with someone as Jules was with Len then he'd be very happy indeed. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and hope in his heart.

When Jules and Len had walked back into the room and seen Pavel smiling in his sleep they had no idea what had put the smile on his face but it made them happy to see it, he was so young and if he could survive what had happened to him they knew he would find happiness somewhere, they just had to support him every step of the way, it would be hard but they'd do it, after all he was like family and that meant so much to both of them.

* * *

Well that was the story, I have thought about writing a sequel to it but I'm not sure about that yet I thought I'd see how this part went down first.


End file.
